Surprise surprise
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: Starting a family is a great adventure for everybody, telling someone you are pregnant is a whole different story though.
1. Inuyasha and Kagome

**AN: This story is part of our big christmas event, more information will be added soon**

Inuyasha & Kagome

Kagome's raven hair whisked around her back, as she spun in the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. _I need to tell him soon. Otherwise he'll smell it and would be annoyed I didn't tell him in advance… But first I need something to still the hunger._ So the woman went on to devouring the food.

"Mh", she purred. "That was delicious." She petted her flat stomach. "Now on to telling Inuyasha."

"Telling me what?", a voice asked. Kagome whirled around to see her husband lean against the doorframe. His long silver hair was held in a high ponytail, his white dog-ears twitching atop his head. "So?", he raised an eyebrow. "What?", Kagome shook her head. _I really need to concentrate and not just stare into his golden eyes loosing myself!_

"You wanted to talk about something with me.", Inuyasha closed the distance between them, pulling Kagome into an embrace. "We can speak about anything", he paused, "Something in your scent has changed"

"I made some ramen for you.", Kagome hurried to say. "Do you want to eat it now or later?"

"Now of course!", Inuyasha ran past his wife towards the cooker. "I love ramen!" Kagome lifted an eyebrow and put her right hand onto her hip. "Is that so?", she pointedly asked. The triangles on her husband's head twirled at her tone. His body froze in mid motion. "Of course I love you more darling.", Inuyasha hurried to say. "I would never dare love anything more than you, sweetheart." Giggling Kagome petted him on the head: "Good boy"

"Kagome", Inuyasha whined. "I am not some kind of dog!"

"But sometimes you do behave like one."

"I don't"

"You do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Bitch"

"Your bitch"

Inuyasha laughed and pulled Kagome close, nuzzling her neck. He loved her scent of waterfall and sakura. Never ever would he turn Kagome down. Never in his whole life! She was his sunshine, his beautiful wife. Her sparkling brown eyes lit his day whenever the hanyo felt down. However sometimes she tried to avoid themes so obvious he couldn't help but wonder, how he ever hadn't caught on to it, like her jealousy of Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Kikyo. Kagome had been quick enough to distract him, whenever he asked her about it. _I was such a scamp at times… I was too wrapped up in my own world to see what I had right in front of me._ _But not today._ Inuyasha held Kagome at an arm's length to look into her eyes. "You wanted to talk about something.", he smirked at her surprised expression, "I haven't forgotten about that."

"Okay, we'll talk.", Kagome nodded her head. "But you'll want to sit down."

"If I sit down or not is my choice." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. _He's always been a bit stubborn. Oh well, if he wants to hear the news, he'll hear them right away._ "Okay", Kagome thought for a second. "How to approach this…"

"Just tell me", Inuyasha bluntly said. "Spit it out. Can't be that bad, right?"

"Right", Kagome laughed nervously. "It isn't bad at all… Just… Surprising." Inuyasha furrowed his brows. He hadn't seen his girl that nervous since she confessed to him. _What could the news be to cause her this much nervousness?_ Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "You know what? I am going to let you guess what it is about.", she decided. "I'll give you a few hints."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"No"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome always had a thing for riddles and adventures. That was probably why she hadn't run away, as he had snarled at her to leave him alone at their first encounter. She refused until she knew, what was going on with him.

"Okay. Give me your hints." Kagome tilted her head to the side in thought, tapping her index finger against her lower lip.

"It has something to do with your new moon night."

"What about it?"

"That's what you have to find out."

Inuyasha lifted one lip to show one of his fangs to Kagome. "How do you suppose I should conclude from my monthly day to any news you might want to tell me?"

Kagome groaned: _Is he playing dumb or doesn't he get it? Oh boy! It's not that hard to guess!_ Kagome blinked slowly, looking at Inuyasha with hooded eyes. "Next hint. It is connected to my appetite and mood."

"The weather?", Inuyasha stared at her with huge eyes. "Oh dear!", Kagome face palmed herself. "How did Izayoi do this? I should have asked her…"

"Asked her about what?"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare. "Talk about moody…", Inuyasha's ears fell to his skull. However suddenly they jumped back up, nearly toppling over. _Wait a second! Night of the new moon? It's a monthly thing. Appetite and mood? My mother? No… It can't be…_ He saw how Kagome absentminded stoked her stomach. Golden eyes widened in shock. "D-Don't t-tell me-e you-you're p-p-pregn-nant-t…", Inuyasha stuttered, causing Kagome to beam at him. "I told you to sit down, darling.", she winked at him. But Inuyasha hadn't heard her. He was too busy running around in circles, trying to wrap his mind around the thought of his wife's belly growing until she gave birth to their pup. And he would have to keep her especially save during these months. Oh Kami, he had left her alone far too often in these last days. Inuyasha needed to change that!

"Are you going to run in circles all evening?", Kagome asked. "You have to sit down!", Inuyasha pushed her into a chair. "You need your strength."

"But Inuyasha, I am not due until another eight months and some odds. I don't need to calm down just yet."

He gave her a look. "Just stay calm. I'll handle everything! You just keep yourself and our pup save." Kagome sat there in her chair, leaned her head into the palm of her right hand and sighed. _These are going to be the longest eight months of my life… I hope Inuyasha is going to calm down again and this is just the initiate excitement about the pregnancy…_

 **AN: The riddles will be added soon**


	2. Sesshomaru and Rin

Sesshomaru & Rin

Rin skipped around in her guardian's castle. For years now Sesshomaru had allowed her to travel with him again after he had left her in Kaede's village to learn 'How humans lived like'. At least that's what he said, whenever he left her. However Rin wasn't as dumb as her innocent appearance let on. She knew quite well he wanted her to be able to choose how to life. What the Lord of the western Lands didn't know was, that the girl he had kept as his companion had already chosen her live. She wanted to always stay by her Lord's side. She loved her Lord with her whole heart. Although an eleven year old girl could hardly know about the consequences…

Rin sighed: _It wouldn't change a thing had Rin known about said outcome. Being his mate is something Rin never dared to dream of, especially since my Lord is royalty and Rin is only a mere mortal. Rin just wishes to make him as happy as he makes her, however her live looks like._

And she hoped he would know what was wrong with her. The thing her friend Kagome had called the 'monthly joy of women', had skipped two months and Rin wondered, if Sesshomaru could take her to Kagome to ask the Miko about this strange incident. But first Rin had to find her Lord. _Rin could bet he is in his study… Sesshomaru-sama is always so busy with ruling his lands. Rin doesn't mind it though. Rin likes it to sit next to him and draw a picture or read. Thank Kami Kagome has told me. Otherwise Rin would be oblivious to most of Lord Sesshomaru's issues and political conflicts, as he never explains them to Rin, stating she should keep herself save rather than sticking her nose in his things._

The woman pushed her long hair out of her face. She still wore it loose, only when they had visitors she would comb it back into the most complicated hairstyles Rin could muster with the aid of her maid. However she still refused to get help with everything in live. Although she was technically Lady of the western Lands, she could be found in the kitchen or cleaning or gardening next to the servants of the castle.

But not today. Today Rin needed to see her Lord, to let him assist her to get to Kagome. The wooden doors to his study loomed over Rin, with their dark colour and wonderful engravings in forms of vines and thorns. A small servant in brown clothes stood next to the gate with his staff in hand. "Ah Rin", he said in his shrill voice. "My Lord doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment."

"Hello Master Jaken", Rin smiled gently at him. During all those years they had known each other they had battled for the attention of their Lord, though Rin had lately always won. Nevertheless Jaken was a very loyal servant to Sesshomaru and so she respected him. "I want to speak to my mate."

"He doesn't want to be disturbed in his studies.", Jaken insisted. "And not even you human will be allowed to cross the threshold – Hey!"

Rin had, as so often while she had been younger, chosen to ignore the imp in favour of simply doing what she pleased. "It sounded, as if it was going to take longer to explain.", she said over her shoulder, giving him a wink, knowing fully well it was the same sentence she had used before. Jaken glared at her retreating form. At least he didn't topple over, as he would have done in former times. He sighed: _We get used to everything…_

Rin entered the study nervously. If Sesshomaru was doing research or pondering an important political problem he didn't like it to be disturbed. The dog demon always was a bit selectively social, though many claimed him to be antisocial. Rin knew better. He hated to be surrounded by too many people. It was irrelevant whether they were demons or humans. Sesshomaru disliked crowds with a passion.

To her luck, Sesshomaru was simply reading in a scroll as she entered. Though he didn't look up to meet Rin's gaze with his amber eyes the woman knew he had noticed her. As if to prove her point, the dog demon suddenly spoke one simple word. "Rin" It was greeting and question about her intention combined. Suddenly Rin felt very nervous and was unsure of her request. _Maybe Rin is overreacting? Maybe there is nothing to it and everything will return to normal soon?_

Sesshomaru must have sensed her uneasiness, as he put away the scroll and looked up at his mate. "What is the reason of your visit?", he asked. "Rin was wondering…", the women blushed and looked to the ground, "If Sesshomaru-sama could send a message to Kagome, that Rin is coming over to the village?"

"Do you feel ill?", Sesshomaru stood in front of her with carefully hidden worry in his eyes. "Is everything alright, Rin?" The woman stared up into his eyes. "Rin is not ill. She simply misses her monthly days…"

 _Did Rin just say that? Oh no, how embarrassing!_ , Rin blushed crimson. "I think Kagome could help Rin with that and everything will be normal again. There is nothing to worry about my Lord-"

"Rin", he simply said. "This Sesshomaru knows what is going on with you."

"Really? How do you know?", Rin's doe eyes shone with innocence. She couldn't imagine how Sesshomaru could know something about what was going on with her female body while he wasn't female at all. She had felt it on more than one occasion during their mate ship. Again Rin blushed, even darker if that was even possible.

"You remember our last encounter?", the dog demon asked, having observed the reaction of his human very well. She only nodded her head. "This one knew you were in heat.", Sesshomaru brushed his long silver hair over his shoulder. "The reason your … thing… skipped two months is because you are pregnant with our pup. This Sesshomaru can smell and hear it."

"Rin is pregnant?", the woman stared at him in shock. "Pregnant with your pup?"

The Inuyokai stared on, waiting for her reaction after shock. Rin looked around the study, not really seeing anything. "Rin is pregnant!", she began to do a crazy little dance of happiness, jumping around, spinning, hopping and singing. "Rin is pregnant with Lord Sesshomaru's puppy! Rin is going to be a mommy!"

She stopped laughing at her stupid song. _And here Rin thought she had grown out of this stuff…_ Sesshomaru stared at her with his indifferent mask. For the first time Rin couldn't see past it. Instantly she got scared: "Isn't Sesshomaru-sama happy about the pregnancy?" Her eyes started to water. If he rejected her, Rin would break in two. She would die, because she literally lived for him. Nothing mattered in her live she had no one to go to, except Sesshomaru and if he didn't want her…

"Rin, look at me", the Lord of the western Lands told her. Reluctant the woman obeyed him, staring into his cold amber orbs. "Did this Sesshomaru ever do something without thought?"

"No", Rin wiped her eyes. "Koi", he whispered nearly too low for Rin's human hearing. But the woman heard him, her eyes going wide at the endearment. "This one is beyond happy about you carrying our pup. But he wanted to see your reaction first." _He has to have feared Rin might reject him…_

"After all that happened Sesshomaru, you should know Rin would never leave your side.", Rin beamed up at him with tears of happiness in the corners of her eyes. "Rin is proud to carry your pup." Sesshomaru pulled her against him without warning. His soft silver hair flowed around them like a curtain. "And this Sesshomaru is more than happy to have Rin as a mate and mother of his pups."

* * *

 **Riddle** : To which scene does Rin recall, as she leaves Jaken behind? (name one example)

Please solve the riddle via a PM so no one can cheat.

 _Also check out the other short stories we have uploaded so far. In order:_

 _1 The Lord of the kitchen_

 _2 The tale of the handsome commander_

 _3 Miroku's wish list_

 _4 Dream beaches_

 _5 How to not freeze to death_


End file.
